Breathe
by Louder4life
Summary: Laura needs money to help her lazy and heavily pregnant mother, so she takes up a job as a domestic servant. What happens when the house is owned by none other than teen rocker and heartthrob ross lynch! Further description in the first chapter, enjoy!
1. Breathe

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated Not who you think I am for a while, I'm suffering from huge writers block! I occasionally get a burst of motivation and have added to the chapter, so it's getting there. Just wanted you to know I haven't given up on it. Anywhom, I don't usually do this but I read this bool recently and I really enjoyed it so I thought I'd write it on here for you all, I'm going to write it as a ross and laura fic because a friend of mine has been hanging out for one, you know who you are! XD **

**Disclaimer - I do not own this story, it belongs to abbi glines by the way go read her other books she's fantastic! Characters have been slightly changed :) Completely OOC**

**Breathe**

It was only supposed to be a summer job, not a summer fling.

Just a quick way for seventeen-year-old Laura to earn some money to support her very helpless-and very pregnant-single mother. But even with the help of her cute and friendly coworker Calum, Laura learns firsthand that working as a domestic servant is tough, especially when the house is owned bt none other than Ross Lynch, one of the hottest teen rock stars in the world. Laura's instructions are simple-she is to be neither seen nor heard. But not even Laura can turn invisible when Ross catches a glimpse of her in a maid's uniform.

Ross Lynch can have any girl he wants, but it only takes one quick look at Laura's soft, nervous smile and he's a dead man. But he can tell Calum wants her too. And though he feels an instant connection with Laura, Ross knows it would never work. In his crazy world, relationships mean nothing but heartbreak, and Laura deserves better than that. Much better. So he fights the attraction, keeping his distance from Laura and her big brown eyes, her long chestnut hair, her legs. . .

Oh, she's not making it easy for him,

But who was he kidding? Not even a rock star can pull off the impossible.

**So that's the story description for you all! Let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Laura**

Life has always been a struggle for me. From what I could tell, it wasn't daisies for everyone else, either. But I never let go of the fantasy that one day I wouldn't feel so alone and isolated from the rest of the normal world. My dream was what kept me going many nights when I fought the desire to just disappear. It would be easier if I'd never been born.

I'm positive my mother sees things the same way. I know what you're thinking, and no, she never said those words, but my entrance into the world dramatically changed the course of her life.

My mother had been a beauty queen in the small Arkansas town where she'd grown up. Everyone said she'd make it big some day. Maybe her beauty and charm somehow would have opened thise doors if she hadn't met the man who helped give me life. The fact is, she ran off to become a star and fell in love with a married man. A man who didn't acknowledge me or help her for fear of tarnishing his social standing in the big city of Nashville, Tennessee.

A one-room shack in the hills of Tennessee is where my mother and I spent the first part of my life. Until the day she up and decided like would be easier in Alabama. On the southern coast, my mother -who I now call Ellen- could find work. And the sunshine would be good for us, or so she said. I knew she needed an escape, or maybe just a place to start over. If anyone could be a magnet for losers, Ellen fit the profile. Unfortunately, she was about to bring another child into the unstable life she managed to lead, where she greatly relied on someone else -me- to handle things. If only she had ket me make the decisions for her in the dating world, like she did with the rest of her life. But, alas, we were headed to southern Alabama, where the sun is supposed to shine bright and wash away all our worries... yeah, right.

**Hey guys, I know it's super short so far but don't worry it does get longer as we actually get into the chapters :) **


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ross**

This was it. Finally. The last stop on my tour. I shoved open the door to my private suite, and Kane, my bodyguard, closed it firmly behind me. The screaming on the other side of the door had only made my head hurt. This had been fun once. Now all I could think about was getting away from it. The girls. The relentless schedule. The lack of sleep and the pressure. I wanted to be someone else.

The door opened and quickly closed behind me. I sank down onto the black leather sectional sofa and watched my younger, Ryland, as he grinned at me with two beers in his hands.

"It's over," He announced. Only Ryland understood my feelings lately. He'd been with me through this crazy ride. He saw my parents' need to push me and my need to push back. He was my best friend. My only friend, really. I gave up trying to figure out who liked me for my money and fame a long time ago. It was pointless.

Ryland handed me a beer and sat down on the sofa. "You killed it out there. The place was insane. No one would ever guess you were looking forward to running off to Alabama in the morning to hide away all summer."

My agent, Marco, had told my parents about the private island on the Alabama coast. They were so ready to have somewhere other than our house in LA that they'd jumped at the idea.

Going back to my hometown-Austin, Texas-hadn't been something they wanted to do. Too many people knew who we were.

The security Sea Breeze offered had always allowed me the freedom, I'd lost when the world had embraced me. For a few weeks every summer we were a family again. I was just another guy, and I could walk out to the water and enjoy it without cameras and fans. No autographs. Just peace. Tomorrow we were headed back there. It was our summer break. But this year I was staying the whole damn Summer. I didn't care what my mother or my agent thought I should do. I was hiding out for three months, and they could all kiss Marco's ass. What had started as my mother's insistence that we spend the summers together in Alabama had become mine. I needed time with just them. I rarely saw them the rest of the year. It was the only house we had to call ours. I had my house in LA, and my parents and Ryland had theirs.

"You're coming down, right?" I asked him.

Ryland nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there, but not tomorrow. I need a few days. Mom and I had an argument about college. I want to give it a few days before I face her again. She's driving me crazy."

Our mother was a micromanager when it came to our lives.

"Good idea. I'll talk to her. Maybe I can get her to back off."

Ryland laid his head back on the leather. "Good luck. She's on a mission to make me miserable."

Lately I felt like she was doing the same to me. I no longer lived with her. I lived independently. I was the one who paid her bills. Why she thought she could still tell me what to do was beyond me. But she did. She always thought she knew what was best. I was done with that, and so was Ryland. I'd talk to her, all right. She needed to remember who was actually in control here and back off.

"Take a few days. Enjoy yourself. Let me prep Mom for the fact that I'm not going to allow her to control your life. Then come south," I told him before taking a long drink of my beer.

**Laura**

"Mom, are you going to work today?" I rolled my eyes at my very pregnant mother, who lay sprawled out on her bed in her underwear. Pregnancy made Ellen an even bigger drama queen than before having unsafe sex with another loser.

She moaned and covered her head with a pillow. "I feel awful, Laura. You go on without me."

I'd seen this coming a mile away before school even let out. The last day of school landed yesterday, but instead of being able to go out and be a normal teenager, I was expected to make the money for us. It was almost as if Ellen had planned on me working in her place all along.

"I can't just go to your workplace and take your position. Haven't you explained the situation to them? They won't be okay with your seventeen-year-old daughter doing your job."

She pulled the pillow from her face and tossed me a sulk she'd perfected years ago. "Laura, I can't continue cleaning houses with my stomach the size of a beach ball. I'm so hot and tired. I need you to help me. You can do it. You always figure stuff out."

I walked over to the air conditioner and turned it off. "If you'd stop running it at a continuous sixty-eight degrees, we might be able to get by on less money. Do you have any idea how much it costs to run a window unit all day long?" I knew she didn't know, nor did she care, but I still asked.

She grimaced and sat up. "Do you have any idea how hot I am with all this extra weight?" she shot back at me.

It took all my restraint to keep from reminding that she got this way because she didn't use a condom. I bought them for her and made sure her purse always contained several. I even reminded her before she went out on dates.

Remembering who the adult was in our relationship could be difficult at times. Most of the time it seemed to me our roles were reversed. Being the adult, however, did not mean she made smart decisions, because Ellen simply did not know how to be responsible.

"I know you're hot, but we can't spend every dime we make on the air conditioner," I reminded her.

She sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "Whatever," she grumbled.

I walked over to her purse and opened it up. "All right, I'm going to go to your job today, by myself, and I hope they allow me inside the gate. If this doesn't work, don't say I didn't warn you. All I am qualified for is minimum-wage jobs, which won't pay our bills. If you would come with me, I would have a better chance of landing this position." I knew as I spoke the words that I'd already been tuned out. At least she had managed to keep the job for two months.

"Laura, you and I both know you can handle it by yourself."

I sighed in defeat and left her there. She would go back to sleep as soon as I left. I wanted to be mad at her, but seeing her so big made me pity her instead. She wasn't the best mom in the world, but she did belong to me. After I got my clothes on, I walked past her room and peeked through the door. She softly snored with the window unit once again cranked to sixty-eight degrees. I thought about turning it off, but changed my mind. The apartment already felt warm, and the day would only get hotter.

I stepped outside and got on my bike. It took me thirty minutes to get to the bridge. The bridge would take me from Sea Breeze, Alabama, onto the exclusive island that was connected to it. The island wasn't where the locals lived, but where the wealthy came for the summer. Ellen had managed to snag a job as a domestic servant at one of the houses that employed full staffs. The pay was twelve dollars an hour. I prayed I would be able to take over her position without a hitch.

I found the address on her employee card I'd retrieved from my purse. My chances of getting this job were slim. The farther I pedaled onto the island, the larger and more extravagant the houses became. The address of my mother's place of employment was coming up. She, of course, had to work at the most extravagant house on the block, not to mention the very last one before the beach. I pulled up to a large ornate iron gate and handed Ellen's ID card to the guy working admittance. He frowned and gazed down at me. I handed him my driver's license.

"I'm Ellen Marano's daughter. She's sick, and I'm supposed to work for her today."

He continued to frown while he picked up a phone and called someone. That wasn't a good thing. considering no one here knew I was coming in her place. For good. Two large men appeared and walked up to me. Both sported dark sunglasses and looked like they should be wearing football uniforms and playing in the NFL teams instead of black suits.

"Miss Marano, can we see your bag please," one of them said rather than asked, while the other one took it off my shoulder.

I swallowed and fought the urge to shudder. They were big and intimidating and didn't appear to trust me. I wondered if I seemed dangerous to them all five feet of me. I glanced down at my skimpy white shorts and purple tank top and wondered if they'd considered the fact that it would be impossible to hide weapons in this outfit. I thought it somewhat strange that the two big guys were reluctant to let me in. Even if I appeared to be a threat, I do believe that either of them could have taken me blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. The image popped into my mind and made me want to laugh. I bit my bottom lip and waited to see if dangerous little me would be allowed entrance through the bigger-than-life iron gates.

"You're free to enter, Miss Marano. Please take the servants' entrance to the left of the stone wall and report to the kitchen, where you will be instructed how to proceed."

Who were these people who needed two men the size of Goliath to guard their entrance? I got back on my bike and rode through the now open gates. Once I made it around the corner, past lush palm trees and tropical gardens, I saw the house. It reminded me of the houses on MTV cribs. I never would've guessed houses like this even existed in Alabama. I'd been to Nashville once and seen houses similar in size, but nothing quite this spectacular.

I composed myself and pushed my bike around the corner, trying not to stop and stare at the massive size of everything. I leaned my bike against the wall, out of sight. The entrance for the servants was designed to impress. At least twelve feet tall, the door was adorned with a beautifully engraved letter L. Not just tall, the door was really heavy, causing me to use all my strength to pull it open. I peeked inside the large entry hall and stepped into a small area with three different arched doorways ahead of me to choose from. Since I'd never been here before, I didn't know where the kitchen might be located. I walked up to the first door on the right and looked through the opening. It appeared to be a gathering room, but nothing fancy and no kitchen appliances, so I moved to door number two, peeked inside, and found a large round table with people sitting around it. A large older lady stood in front of a stove unlike any I'd ever seen in a house. It was something you'd find in a restaurant.

This had to be the place. I stepped through the arched opening.

The lady standing noticed me and frowned. "Can I help you?" She asked in a sharp, authoritative tone, though she kind of reminded me of Aunt Bee from The Andy Griffith Show.

I smiled, and the heat rose, threatening to spike out the top of my head as I watched all the people in the room turn to face me. I hated attention and did whatever I could to draw little to myself. Even though it seemed to be getting harder the older I got. As much as possible, I tried to avoid situations that encouraged other people to speak to me. It's not that I'm a recluse; it's just the fact that I have a lot of responsibility. I figured out early in life that friendships would never work for me. I'm too busy taking care of my mom. So I perfected the art of being uninteresting.

"Um, uh, yes, I was told to report to the kitchen for further instructions," I quietly cleared my voice and waited.

I didn't like the once-over the lady gave me, but since I was here, I had no choice but to stay.

"I know I sure didn't hire you. Who told you to come here?"

I hated all those eyes on mead wished Ellen hadn't been so stubborn. I needed her here, at least for today. Why did she always do these things to me?

"I'm Laura Marano, Ellen Marano's daughter. She... uh... wasn't well today, so I am here to work for her. I'm... uh... supposed to be working with her this summer."

I wished I didn't sound so nervous, but the people stared. The lady up front frowned much like the way Aunt Bee looked when someone made her angry. It was tempting to turn and run.

"Ellen didn't ask about you helping her this summer, and I don't hire kids. It ain't a good idea with the family comin' down for the whole summer. Maybe during the fall when they leave we can give you a try."

My nervousness from being the center of attention immediately disappeared, and I panicked at the thought of our losing this income we so desperately needed. If my mom found out I couldn't work for her, she would quit. I pulled my grown-up voice out of the closet and decided I needed to show this lady I could do a better job than anyone else,

"I can understand your concern. However, if you would give me a chance, I can and will show you I'm an asset. I'll never be late to work and will always complete the jobs assigned to me. Please, just a chance."

The lady glanced down at someone at the table as if to get an opinion. She moved her eyes back to me, and I could see I'd broken through her resolve. "I'm , and I'm in charge of the household staff and I run the kitchen. You impress me and you have the job. Okay, Laura Marano, your chance starts now. I'm gonna team you up with Fran here, who has been working in this home as long as I have. She'll instruct you and report back to me. I will have you an answer at the end of the day. Here is your trial, Miss Marano. I suggest you don't blow it."

I nodded and smiled over at Fran, who was now standing.

"Follow me," The tall, skinny redhead who appeared to be at least sixty-five years old said before she turned and left the room.

I did as instructed without making eye contact with any of the others. I had a job to save.

Fran walked me down a hallway and past several doors. We stopped, opened one, and stepped inside. The room contained shelves of books from the floor to the ceiling. Large dark-brown leather chairs were scattered around the room. None faced any of the others or looked to be used for any type of socializing or visiting. The room was clearly set up to be a library. A place where people could come, find a book and lose themselves in one of the large cushy chairs.

Fran swung her arm out infront of her, gesturing to the room with a bit of flair, It surprised me coming from an older lady, "This is Mrs. Lynch's favorite spot. It's been closed off all year. You will dust the books and shelves, clean the leather with the special cleaner, and clean the windows. Vaccum the drapes; clean and wax the floors, This room must shine. Mrs. Lynch likes things perfect in her sanctuary. I will come and get you at lunchtime, and we will dine in the kitchen."

She walked out the door, and I heard her thank someone. She stepped back inside, pulling a cart of cleaning supplies. "This will be everything you need. Be careful with all framed artwork and sculptures. I warn you, everything in this house is ver valuable and must be treated with utmost care. Now, I expect you to work hard and not waste any time with foolishness." The tight-faced Fran left the room.

I circled around, taking in the extravagance of my surroundings. The room wasn't really big; it just seemed full. I could clean this. I hadn't been asked to do anything impossible. I went for the dusting supplies and headed to the ladder connected to the bookshelves. I might as well start at the top, since dust falls.

I managed to get everything dusted and the windows cleaned before Fran returned to get me for lunch. I needed a break and some food, Her frowning face was a welcome sight. She moved her face around the room and nodded before leading me in silence back down the same path I'd taken this morning. The smell of fresh-baked bread hit me as we rounded the corner and stepped into the large, bright kitchen. Ms. Mary stood over the stove, pointing to a younger lady, who wore her hair in a bun covered with a hairnet just like Ms. Mary's.

"Smells good, Henrietta. I believe you've got it. We will test out this batch on the help today, and if everyone likes it, you can take over bread baking for the family's meals." Ms. Mary turned, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ah here is our new employee now. How are things going?"

Ms. Fran nodded and said, "Fine."

Either this lady didn't smile much or she just didn't like me.

"Sit, sit. We have much to get done before the family arrives."

I sat down after Fran did, and Ms. Mary set trays of food in front of us. I must have been doing something right since Fran directed her words in my direction. "All the help eat at this table. We all come at different shifts for lunch. You may choose what you want to eat."

I nodded and reached for the tray of sandwiches and took one. I took some fresh fruit from a platter.

"The drinks are over there on the bar. You may go choose from what's there or fix something yourself."

I went over and poured some lemonade. I ate in silence while I listened to Ms. Mary direct Henrietta as they baked bread. Neither Fran nor I made any attempt at conversation.

After we were done, I followed Fran to the sink, where we rinsed our plates and loaded them into a large dishwasher ourselves. Just as silent, we returned to the library. I was a little less nervous now and more interested in my surroundings. I noticed the portraits as we walked down the hallway. There were portraits of two very cute little boys. The farther I walked. the older they seemed to get. Toward the arched entrance that led to the hallway where the library was located, an oddly familiar face smiled down at me from a life-size painting. A face I'd seen many times on television and in magazines. Just last night during dinner he had been on television. Ellen watched Entertainment daily during our meal. Teen rocker and heartthrob Ross Lynch was one of their favorite topics. Last night he'd had on his arm a girl rumored to be in his new music video. Fran stopped behind me. I turned to her, and she seemed focused on the portrait.

"This is his summer home. He will be arriving with his parents and brother tomorrow. Can you handle this?"

I simply nodded, unable to form words from the shock of seeing Ross Lynch's face on the wall.

Fran moved again, and I followed her into the library. "He's the reason teenagers are not hired. This is a private escape for him. When he was younger, his parents insisted he take a break each summer and spend time with them away from the bright lights of Hollywood. Now he's older and still comes here for the summer. He leaves now and then to go to different events, but for the most part, this is his getaway. He brings his family with him since they don't see eachother much during the year," Fran paused dramatically and then continued. "If you can't handle it, you will be fired immediately. His privacy is of the utmost importance. It's why this is such a high-paying job,"

I straightened and grabbed the bucket I'd been using. "I can handle anything. This job is more important to me than a teenage rockstar."

Fran nodded, but from her frown, I could see she didn't believe me.

I focused more energy into my work. At the end of a long day, I listened while the quiet, frowning Fran reported to Ms. Mary. She believed I would be a good worker and I should be given a chance. I thanked her and Ms. Mary. I figured I should be able to save enough money for the fall, when my mom would have the baby and not work, and I would be back in school. I could do this.

Yes, Ross Lynch was famous, had incredible deep-brown eyes, and happened to be one of the most beautiful creations known to man. I made myself admit that much. However, everyone knows beauty is only skin deep. I assumed the shallowness radiating off of him would be so revolting I wouldn't care that I cleaned his house and passed him in the halls.

Besides, guys were a species I knew nothing about. I never took the time to talk to one, even when they did their best to talk to me. I've always had bigger problems in life, like making sure we ate and my mom remembered to pay our bills.

When I thought of all the money I'd wasted on the condoms I'd shoved in Ellen's hands and purse before she went out with the countless men who flocked to her, I really had a hard time not getting angry with her. Even in thrift-store clothing, she looked gorgeous. One of her many disgusting men told me I had inherited the cursed looks. From the soft, curly hair to the heavy black eyelashes, I somehow managed to get it all. However, I had one thing I knew would save me from certain disaster: My personality came across as rather dull. It was something my mother loved to remind me of, yet instead of being upset by it, I held on to it for dear life. What she thought of as a character defect, I liked to think of as my lifeline. I didn't want to be like her. If having a dull personality kept me from following in her foot-steps, then I would embrace it.

The apartment we lived in for almost five hundred a month sat underneath a huge old house. I walked in after my first day of work to find Ellen wasn't inside. With only four rooms she couldn't of gotten far.

"Mom?" I got no answer.

The sun was setting, so I stepped out onto what Ellen referred to as the patio. If you ask me, it was really more like a small piece of slab. She loved coming out here to look out over the water. She stood out in the yard with her increasing stomach on view for all to see, in a bikini I'd bought at a thrift store a few weeks ago. She turned and smiled. The facade of sickness from this morning no longer appeared on het face. Instead, she seemed to be glowing.

"Laura, how did it go? Did ol' Ms. Mary give you a hard time? If she did, I sure hope you were nice. We need this job and you can be so rude and unsociable."

I listened to her blabber on about my lack of social skills and waited until she finished before I spoke. "I got the job for the summer if I want it."

Ellen sighed dramatically in relief. "Wonderful. I really need to rest these next few months. This baby is taking so much out of me. You just don't understand how hard it is to be pregnant."

I wanted to remind her I'd tried keeping her from getting pregnant by sacrificing food money to buy her some stupid condoms, which didn't help at all! However, I nodded and walked inside with her.

"I'm starving Laura, is there anything you can fix up real fast? I'm eating for two these days?"

I'd already planned what we'd eat for dinner before I got home. I knew mom was helpless in the kitchen. I'd somehow survived the early years of my life on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Somewhere around the time I'd turned eight, I realized my mother needed help, and I began growing up quicker than most children. The more I offered to take on, the more she gave me. By the time I was eleven, I did it all.

With the noodles boiling and the meat sauce simmering, I went into my room. I slipped out of my work clothes and into a pair of thrift-store cutoff jean shorts, which happen to be the core of my wardrobe, and a T-shirt. My wardrobe was simple.

The timer for the noodles went off, letting me know the food needed to be checked. Ellen wasn't going to get up and help anytime soon. I hurried back to the kitchen, took out a spaghetti noodle on a fork, and slung it at the wall behind the stove. It stuck. It was ready.

"Really, Laura, why you toss noodles on the wall is beyond me. Where did you get such an insane idea?"

I flipped my gaze up and over at Ellen. She was kicked back on the faded pastel couch, which had come with the apartment, in my bikini.

"I saw it on the television once when I was younger. It has stuck with me ever since. Besides, it works."

"It's disgusting, is what it is," Ellen mumbled from her spot on the couch.

She couldn't boil water if she wanted to, but I decided to bite my tongue and finish with our dinner.

"It's ready, mom," I said as I scooped a pile of spaghetti onto a plate, knowing she would ask me to bring her one.

"Bring me a plate, will ya, honey?"

I smirked. I was a step ahead of her. She rarely got up these days unless she absolutely had to. I slipped a fork and spoon onto the plate and took it to her. She didn't even sit up. Instead she placed it on the shelf of a belly she'd developed, and ate. I placed a glass of sweet tea down beside her and went back to fix my own plate. I'd worked up an appetite today. I needed food.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ross**

Ms. Mary had the staff waiting when the limo pulled up in front of the house. I didn't wait for the driver to open my door. I was free to not worry about impressions here. I could do what I damn well pleased. I stepped out of the limo and stretched, smiling up at the house that represented freedom to me.

There was no threat of girls gone crazy beating down my door. I didn't have any places I needed to be. No interviews. Nothing. I could go lay on the beach all damn day and no one would bother me. Life was good in south Alabama. My mom wasn't here yet, so I had time to go in and see Ms. Mary. Get some sweet iced tea and a snack before dealing with her.

Ms. Mary came bustling out the door before I made it up the steps. "Master Ross, you look like you've lost ten pounds since I seen you last. Come in here and get yourself some good food. Growing boys don't need to be so skinny."

I'd actually put on ten pounds since she'd last seen me, thanks to my new trainer. But I wasn't going to argue with her. You didn't argue with Ms. Mary. Even my mom knew that. "Hello Ms. Mary. You're looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you." It was something I'd been telling her every year for the last five years. Her wrinkled cheeks would turn a bright pink from the compliment.

"Hush now, boy. We both know that ain't true. But my biscuits, there's something you can gush over." She was proud of her culinary abilities, and I was pretty damn addicted to them myself. It was why I paid her well to stay on all year even when I wasn't in residence. I liked knowing I could come here whenever I wanted. Having it kept up during the year gave not only Ms. Mary a job, but some of the staff as well. Ms. Mary only had to hire on extra help for the summers.

**Laura**

Things went much smoother the next day . I didn't have to be searched, and I was even given a card to show at the gate when I arrived from here on out. Fran even smiled at me once. After lunch Ms. Mary sent me to the third floor, which housed most of the bedrooms. It was easy to forget whose house I cleaned. I had no friends to tell about the job, And the fact that I stood in the rooms where the hottest teen star in the world would be sleeping all summer wasn't really so big of a deal.

I stepped into Ross's bedroom and spun around. This wasn't a typical celebrity's room. It seemed so old-fashioned, and it struck me as odd. I'd have to take a closer look.

One wall displayed bats and balls autographed by different players while some just looked well used. Jerseys he must have worn during childhood hung on the walls proudly. I could easily picture the little boy I'd seen in he portraits wearing these and playing little league just like an ordinary kid. I went in for a closer inspection of the team pictures hanging under each of the jerseys. In the earliest ones, I struggled to figure out which little boy was now the famous rock star. After he appeared to be about ten or eleven, I identified him easily. The jerseys and pictures were in year order from about kindergarten until age thirteen, and then they stopped. A year or so later was when I remembered first hearing his name on the radio. He seemed to have led a normal life up until the time a record label discovered him.

The wall space above his bed set the room apart from an ordinary teenage boy's room. Guitars of every shape, size, and color hung on the walls. Many were autographed; some sparkled with newness. One appeared to have real gold on it, which wouldn't be surprising at all. I got on my toes and examined it more closely. It said FENDER on it. I continued examining the signatures on the more expensive guitars. I ran my finger over the name Bon Jovi and smiled. Apparently, even rock stars have idols. In the center of them all hung a small worn guitar. The fact that it hung in the center of this collection made it obvious that this must have the been the first and most loved.

I peeked back at the open door to make sure no one was outside, then went to stand under the small guitar I imagined had started it all. I wasn't a crazy fan, but seeing something responsible for spurring a dream seemed almost holy in a way.

My cleaning cart sat untouched in the doorway, and I knew I needed to get busy. I didn't want to learn new, personal things about him. I wanted him to stay shallow and untouchable in my eyes. Knowing he was once a cute blonde little boy with a smile that would one day cause a frenzy made him seem more real and not so godlike. I needed to keep my interest in him to a minimum. I quickly went about the room dusting and sweeping, and then mopped the expensive hardwood floors. I decided I'd better get through this room quickly before I came across anything else too personal. I focused my thoughts on my future and blocked out all throughts of Ross Lynch.

"Laura, are you finished yet? The family has arrived, and we need to exit to the servants' quarters." Fran said from the doorway.

I walked out into the hallway, where a very nervous Fran stood, and placed my cleaning supplies back on the cart. "Sure, just finished up."

Fran nodded and headed toward the back elevator, in which house staff traveled from floor to floor without being seen by the family. Fran hurried inside as it opened, and I started to follow when a bottle of glass cleaner fell off the cart and spilled a little. I reached for a small rag and picked the bottle up from the floor. I wiped up the spill as best I could.

"Hurry, please." Fran called in an anxious tone from inside the elevator. The family must have been headed upstairs.

As I started pushing my cart toward the elevator, a tingling sensation raised the hairs on my neck. Startled, I turned and saw him standing there watching me. It wasn't the cute little blonde headed boy, but instead the famous rock star. I froze, unsure of what to do since my presence here becoming known this soon wasn't something Ms. Mary wanted. A smile broke accross his ridiculously sexy face, and heat burned through my cheeks as I glanced away and entered the elevator.

He didn't appear to be angry that a teenage girl worked in his home. His smile seemed more amused. Fran frowned when I glanced at her, but she said nothing. I put my cart away and went to report to the kitchen. Ms. Mary stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for our arrival. A silent conversation seemed to take place between Fran and Ms. Mary. After Ms. Mary nodded, she reached for something on the table and handed me folded black clothing.

"Everyone wears uniforms while the family is in residence. Also, you won't be cleaning the house anymore, but you will help me in the kitchen and help Mr. Greg in the gardens. And tonight I need you to serve supper. Mrs. Lynch has requested that all servers seen by family and guests are attractive in appearance. William, the young man I hired to assist Calum in serving the family, called in sick about ten minutes ago, and you are all I got. You've proved to be a hard worker, and you seem serious about this job, Your age concerns me since the master of the house is around your age and is an idol in most girls' eyes. My gut tells me that is not an issue for you. I hope you continue to show such maturity."

I didn't really know what to say after that mouthful from her, so I only nodded.

"Good. Now, you're to wear this every day when you work in the house. I'll have two more made in your size, and they are to be left here each night to be washed and pressed. Make sure you continue to enter at the same location and immediately change in the laundry room. When you're working outside you'll need to change into shorts that match this. They will also be kept in the laundy room. Now I need you to help me begin preparing for the evenin' meal before you put these on. You gotta be tidy and clean when you serve."

For the next two hours, I chopped, sliced, stirred, and stuffed all types of meats and vegetables. By the time Ms. Mary told me to get changed and tidy up my hair, exhaustion already filled my body. I changed into the black skirt, which hit right above my knees, and the white buttoned shirt with a round collar. I put on a black apron over my shirt and skirt. Pulling my hair loose, I piled the curls up high on my hair. I washed my face and hands and sighed at the face mirrored back at me. My mother's face had landed me a job as a server tonight, but my reserved personality had gained me Ms. Mary's trust. Where my mother's eyes sparkled with mischief, mine stayed serious and guarded.

Ross Lynch's smile had dazzled me in person as much a it did in the millions of picture's I'd seen in magazines and on posters. However, it didn't mean I would be silly enough to be attracted to him like the rest of the world. With a deep breath, I opened the door and went back to the kitchen where Ms. Mary stood waiting.

"Okay, now remember, you set this in front of Master Ross at the exact moment Calum here-" she waved to a tall young guy with red hair I'd not met yet-"places 's in front of her. They will be the only two at the table tonight. Mr. Lynch and their son Ryland will be arriving in a few days. So tonight you two will be the only two serving.

"Make sure you stand back quietly behind Master Ross while he eats, and follow Calum's lead. He'll help you with anythin' you aren't sure about."

I turned my full gaze on Calum, who seemed to be only a few years older than I was, probably college age. His smiling eyes immediately relaxed me.

He held out his pale hand and grinned. "Calum Worthy."

I slipped my hand into his, and he shook it. "Laura Marano."

He nodded still grinning, and reached for his tray. "I saw your brave performance yesterday as you secured your job here. It amazed me how your eyes went from nervous to determined in less than a second." He picked up the tray in front if him, and I smiled and lifted the tray set before me.

"You'll follow me... since I'll be serving Mrs. Lynch's food." He gave me a wink before turning and heading down the hall toward the entrance to the dining room.

The large room wasn't new to me. I'd scrubbed the floors in there that morning. Calum took his place behind Mrs. Lynch, who sat with her back to the entrance. I walked around to stand behind Ross, who sat at the head of the table. I looked to Calum to guide me. He nodded, and we set the salads down at the exact same time. I stepped back. Calum nodded for me to stand beside him, so I did.

"I still don't see why Dad is making Ryland go to the interview at Yale if he doesn't want to go there." Ross's voice sounded so smooth it seemed almost unreal.

I felt as if I'd walked into a movie, and I stood watching the scene before me.

"Your brother doesn't know what is best for him. He has the brains to be more than just Ross Lynch's younger brother. He can make a name for himself if he will just focus on it instead of spending so much time fiddling with the stock market. His head for numbers is being wasted. He needs to decide what he wants to do with his future and do it. Stop messing around with things. If he wants to be successful in the stock market, fine. But don't play at it like it's a game."

Ross's eyes gazed up at me and seemed to smile before he directed them back down at his mother. "You both are going to push him away. You're right; he is smart. And he doesn't need you to think for him."

Mrs. Lynch let out a short, hard laugh. "And you wouldn't be where you are today if I hadn't pushed you so hard. All you wanted to do was play baseball with your buddies and play in a silly garage band that had absolutely no talent other than you."

Ross sighed, took a drink of his ice water, and turned to his mother. "Enough, Mom. Don't start talking bad about the only real friends I've ever had."

Mrs. Lynch leaned back, and Calum touched my hand to draw my attention back to him and the reason we were in here. We stepped forward and, at the same time, removed the salad plates from in front of the Lynchs.

"May we get you something other than water to drink with your meal?" Calum asked with a charming tone.

I felt eyes once again watching me. I fought the urge to allow my eyes to shift back in Ross's direction and to those eyes.

"Mrs. Lynch sighed. "I suppose one glass of wine won't hurt me." She glanced over at her son and straightened her napkin in her lap as if trying to decide. "Bring me a glass of the best merlot we have in the cellar."

Ross leaned back, and I could see he still watched me. So I took a calming breath and looked at him.

"If I could have some of Ms. Mary's sweet iced tea, please."

I nodded and kept myself from returning his smile.

"Yes, sir," Calum replied. He stepped back and waved his hand so I could lead the way back to the kitchen.

I exited the large dining room and immediately took a deep breath. I hadn't realized how nerve-racking this would be. As soon as we entered the kitchen, Calum smiled at me.

"What? Did I screw up?"

Calum shook his head, and a red lock of hair fell into his eyes. "No, you were great. Now let's get the crab bisque out there before Ms. Mary has a fit." He turned toward the housekeeper. "Ms. Mary, we need Merlot from the cellar."

Ms. Mary handed him the already opened bottle along with a glass. "I figured as much, and here's Ross's sweet tea."

"I'll deal with the drinks," Calum said.

I was too grateful to ask why. I just nodded and followed him back down the hall toward the dining room. Right before we reentered, Calum glanced back at me. "Ignore his watching you. You're a treat to the eyes. I can't blame him, but if you want to keep this job, try to become invisible." He winked, then opened the door.

My goal in life was to become invisible I thought I'd been attempting to do just that. Apparentely, I needed to try harder.

"I intend to get in a lot of time just relaxing on the beach. I like the private beach access we have here, and the thought of being able to chill on the beach with no one wanting to speak to me, meet me, or get me to sign an autograph is what I've been craving all year. I need a break. I know Marco hates the idea of me being unavailable for three months, but I need this for my sanity." Ross glanced up at me as I set the bowl of bisque in front of him. "Thank you," He whispered.

"I want you to have a break too. Mark thinks a little time in front of your fans this summer would be great PR. Maybe you could do a beach concert, or just do a few movie premieres."

Ross shook his head. "Mom, I refuse to have my presence here known. I chose Alabama because it's not a highly populated area. Better yet, this little island here is private. I'll consider a few premieres, but nothing else. No concerts."

Mrs. Lynch shrugged. "Well, I told Mark I would try, and I did. He can deal with you. You're an adult. I'm not going to pressure you anymore."

Ross continued to eat, and I stood beside Calum, staring out the window and back at Ross's bowl, waiting for the moment when I would need to remove it. I glanced up at Calum and he met my eyes with a smile. He was all business, and I could tell he wanted me to do well here. I'd made a friend. Calum lightly touched my arm and stepped forward. I immediately followed, and removed their bowls.

"More sweet tea, sir?"

Ross glanced at me and flicked his gaze toward Calum. "Yes, please."

Mrs. Lynch's glass of wine was only missing a sip at most. Calum once again stepped back and allowed me to lead the way out. We did the same routine as before with Calum carrying the tray of dirty dishes.

Once in the kitchen, Calum picked up the tray already prepared with the most rich, exotic foods I had ever seen.

"Wow, they sure eat a bunch."

"Mrs. Lynch has only tasted her food so far, and my guess is she will barely touch this stuff as well."

"He eats all of his."

"Yep, but then, he's a growing boy."

I laughed at Calum's imitation of Ms. Mary and followed him back down the now familiar hall. Once inside I placed the food in front of Ross again, and Calum handled the sweet tea for me.

Ross and his mother ate in silence this time. Occasionally I sensed him watching me and felt a brief touch from Calum's hand, no doubt reminding me I needed to become invisible. I never acknowledged the curious warm-brown eyes. Mother and son exchanged a few casual words, but for the most part, they continued to eat in silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I inspected Ross to see if he'd finished, and our eyes met.

I tried to tear my gaze away, but his eyes held a hint of laughter. I stared down at my feet, and Calum squeezed my arm. It startled me. I looked up at him, and he nodded for us to take their plates. We cleared the plates in front of them at the same time. Then I walked to the door, already in the routine.

"I won't be having dessert," Mrs. Lynch said to Calum. "I hate to leave you to eat alone, Ross, but I'm exhausted, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Ross stood as his mother left the table. Once she had exited, he sat back down. "I would love dessert," He assured us... or he assured me.

Calum nodded. "Yes, sir," He said in his businesslike tone, and we left.

Once back in the kitchen, Calum set down his tray. "Okay, this is sticky. You're supposed to take him his plate, and since his mother has left, I have no reason to return. I could go in your place, which would be the best idea, but I'm afraid it could anger him. He may think I don't trust him alone. He has obviously noticed you, which I knew would be pretty unavoidable. But I'd hoped since he's famous, he wouldn't pay attention to another pretty face." Calum sighed, leaned his hip against the table, and crossed his long legs. "I'm leaving this up to you."

"Me?"

"What do you want to do, Laura? It isn't about your job; it's about mine. If you don't go back, I could lose mine for taking your spot. I think he has already picked up on my protecting you. If you go or not, your job is secure... for now."

I sighed and reached for the tray holding the dessert. I wouldn't jeopardize someone else's job to help myself out. "I'll do it."

Without another word, I headed down the hall all by myself.

Once I entered, his brown eyes met mine, and he smiled. "Ah, so he did let you come alone. I wondered if I would be seeing him instead."

I didn't want to smile at his comment, but I did. I set his dessert in front of him and took my place.

"Do you speak?" He asked.

"Yes." Calum had spoken for me all night.

"We don't normally have young female employees. How did you get through Mary?"

"I'm mature for my age."

He only nodded and took a bite of some sort of chocolate cake with more chocolate oozing out from the inside, After he chewed and swallowed, he looked back at me. I turned to stare out the window at the waves crashing against the shore.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I hoped my simple reply would end his interrogation.

"How did you know I lived here?"

His question caught me off guard, and I met his gaze. "It's hard to miss the photos as you dust and mop."

He frowned. "You applied for this job not knowing I lived here?"

I realized he assumed a fan had squeezed through the cracks of his security, and he wanted to know how I did it.

"My mother had been cleaning here for two months, However, her pregnancy has progressed and she sent me in her place. I proved my worth, and Ms. Mary kept me. My being here has nothing to do with you sir, but has everything to do with the fact that I want to eat and pay the rent." I knew I sounded annoyed, and I couldn't help it.

He nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry. When I saw you, and you are young and, well... attractive, I thought the only reason someone like you would be working here would be to get close to me. I deal with girls quite a bit, and my assuming you were working here to get near me wasn't fair. Forgive me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt this job slipping out of my hands, but I would not cry. "I understand," I managed to get out.

A boyish smile tugged at his lips, and he nodded toward the door. "I guess I should have figured you were taken, from the possesiveness of the other server tonight. I stared at you more than I should've, but I kept waiting for you to ask for my autograph or slip your number to me on a napkin."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

He shrugged. "Those things are a way of life for me. I just expect it."

I smiled back at him this time. He wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated. He wasn't about to fire me. "I'm here to do my job, sir, and nothing more."

"Do me a favor and don't call me 'sir' I am only two years older than you."

I took the plate, careful not to touch his hands, and stepped back. "Okay." I replied, hoping I could leave.

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

He caught me off guard again with his question, and I halted in my tracks. "Who, Calum?"

A crooked grin appeared on his face. He was hard not to stare at. "If Calum is the guy who seemed quite determined to make sure you made no mistakes tonight, then yes."

"No, he is... he is a friend." It was strange saying those words. I'd never called anyone a friend in my life.

Ross smiled and leaned down to whisper close to my ear. "I hope somebody soon you will consider me a friend as well. I don't have very many of those."

My face grew hot, and my skin tingled at his nearness. His warm breath on my skin made it hard to form words. I swallowed hard, trying to focus on his comment and not swoon at his feet like some crazy lunatic. "I only have one," I blurted out like an idiot.

Ross frowned. "I find that hard to believe."

I shrugged. "I don't have time for friends."

Ross stepped forward, opened the door for me, and smiled.

"Well, I hope we can find some time in your busy schedule, because I happen to be in need of a friend myself... Someone who doesn't care who I am... Someone who doesn't laugh at my jokes when they're not funny. If I'm not mistaken, you couldn't care less about the fact that I'm on the cover of Rolling stones magazine this month and on the bedroom walls of every teenage girl in America."

His comment seemed to ease my momentary lapse of common sense from his nearness, and I shook my head. "Not every teenage girl in America. You've never been on my walls. So I guess you're right- I don't care." I walked away. leaving him standing behind me.


End file.
